Twins story
by Naru12021
Summary: Allen et Lavi sont envoyés en mission à Paris. Ils y rencontrent deux exorcistes pas comme les autres... Deux jumelles totalement déjantées qui leur en feront voir de belles ! Update - eh non, l'auteur n'est pas morte !
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Auteur :Moi ^^

Titre : Twins story

Base : -Man.

Genre : General, un peu d'humour, un peu d'angst.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les persos de Hoshino-sama ne sont pas à moi et gna gna gna... sauf les jumelles qui sont de mon invention. ^^

Résumé : Vous avez qu'à lire et vous saurez ^^

Notes : Moyashi : pousse de soja.

Cette fic' est une sorte de filer de l'anime... pas de couples en particulier, de changement dans l'histoire originale ou de mary-sue. (ChibiKitsu : et c'est la première fic' publiée de Naru-chan ! ça se fête ! ^^)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre I : Drôle de rencontre. **

Allen regardait, la bouche entrouverte, la tour Eiffel.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

- Eh !! Allen !!!

Lavi surgit par derrière en hurlant. Il s'arrêta en face d'Allen tout en regardant autour de lui.

- Komui a raison, dit-il. Tout le monde dort. Pas moyen de les réveiller….

Allen poussa un soupir.

- On se croirait dans « _La Belle au Bois Dormant ». _

A cette idée, Lavi sourit bêtement.

- Ça serait chouette !

Allen le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ben oui…. Qui dit « Belle au Bois Dormant », dit « Jolie Princesse endormie » et qui dit « Jolie Princesse endormie », dit « Vaillant Chevalier venant la réveiller »…. CQFD.

- Mais pour la réveiller, il faut…

- L'embrasser ! Bingo !

Lavi attrapa Allen par l'épaule et l'emmena vers la tour Eiffel.

- On va faire comme ça : Moi, je serai le preux chevalier et toi, tu seras mon fidèle écuyer.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

- Génial ! Je savais que tu étais un chic type !

Allen se dégagea du bras de Lavi et s'accroupit afin de secouer une petite fille qui s'était endormie sur un banc avec un sac de graines pour pigeons à la main. Sans succès.

Les pigeons, eux aussi, dormaient étalés sur le sol.

- Pas de doute ; c'est sûrement une _Innocence _qui a provoqué cela. Maintenant, il nous suffit de la trouver.

Lavi hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Le seul truc qui m'agace… dit Allen en regardant autour de lui. C'est qu'on n'a pas encore rencontré d'Akuma…. Pourtant le Comte devrait être au courant…. Paris est la capitale de la France, ça ne doit pas rester inaperçu…. C'est louche !

- Ne te plains pas, c'est mieux comme ça ! dit Lavi en bâillant.

C'est juste à ce moment là qu'une flèche effleura l'oreille de Lavi manquant de la lui arracher.

Surpris Lavi hurla d'une voix suraiguë en attrapant son maillet.

Allen, lui, activa son arme anti-akuma et se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la flèche. Son œil ne s'activant pas, il pensa directement aux Noé.

- Oups ! Lavi, c'est toi !?! Je croyais que c'était un Akuma.

Une jeune fille apparut, un arc à la main, elle portait l'uniforme des exorcistes.

Rassuré, Allen se détendit. Par contre Lavi, lui, était encore en état de choc.

- Tu…. tu as failli…. me tuer ! Elle est passée à quelques centimètres de mon oreille….

Allen regarda la jeune fille avec plus de détails.

Elle avait la même taille que Lavi, les cheveux blond limite blanc, une peau d'une blancheur de craie et des yeux, au plus grand étonnement d'Allen, vairons : vert et bleu.

- Relax ! J'ai visé à côté. Ta voix me disait quelque chose. C'est au moment où tu as hurlé que je t'ai reconnu….

- Tu cries toujours comme une fillette, dit une autre voix derrière eux. Ca t'apprendra à surveiller tes arrières.

Allen se retourna et cru voir double.

La nouvelle arrivante ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la première (même la voix était la même). Sauf qu'elle avait une arbalète à la main.

- Des jumelles ! finit-il par comprendre.

- Non, des folles ! dit un Lavi furieux en se tenant l'oreille.

- Oh…. un p'tit nouveau ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles en parfaite synchro.

Elles détaillèrent Allen des pieds à la tête et celle à l'arc fini par dire :

- Ah oui ! Le maudit !

L'autre donna un coup de coude à sa sœur.

- C'est YuYuu qui nous a parlé de toi.

Allen se demanda qui pouvait bien être « _you-you » _(ben oui Allen reste anglais XD) et dit :

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker.

- Tu n'a pas l'air si débile que ça…. dit celle à l'arc.

Encore une fois, sa sœur lui donna un coup.

- Moi je te trouve plutôt mignon.

Et puis, elles se lancèrent dans une discussion comme quoi les mecs ressemblaient à des chiens et les filles à des chats. Allen crut entendre que, lui, ressemblait à un chiwawa.

Vexé, il se tourna vers Lavi pour lui dire à quel point il les trouvait bizarres mais celui-ci était encore sous le choc et se morfondait sur le fait qu'avec le boulot qu'il avait, jamais il ne trouverait l'« _âme sœur » _avant sa mort.

Allen finit par se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui faisait cloche dans le décor. Il se racla la gorge et cria :

- On ne devrait pas aller chercher l'_Innocence _?

Les deux jeunes filles qui étaient en train de parler de leur race préférée de chien (donc de leur type de mec) se turent et regardèrent Allen, Lavi lui n'avait rien entendu.

- En fait, tu es plus intelligent qu'on ne le pensait, Moyashi….

Allen fini par comprendre que « you-you » = Kanda et il éclata de rire.

- YuYuu !!! On dirait un nom de caniche !!

- Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit « doberman » murmura celle à l'arbalète.

- C'est Komui le caniche…. dit l'autre.

Lavi, qui avait entendu Allen éclater de rire, leva la tête.

- Bon, on va la chercher cette princesse, finit-il par dire en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Ah au fait, Allen, je te présente Kathleen et Elizabeth Tomson.

- Tu peux nous appeler Kate et Lizzie ^^ dirent-elles d'une même voix.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu te trompes entre nous deux ! dit Kate (celle avec l'arc). C'est moi Kate….

- On a l'habitude, dit Lizzie (donc celle avec l'arbalète).

Allen décida de retenir que Kate=arc et Lizzie=arbalète

- C'est quoi cette histoire de princesse ? demanda Lizzie.

Lavi expliqua leur raisonnement sur « la ville endormie »

- Moi je propose d'aller voir là-haut, dit Kate en pointant du doigt la tour Eiffel.

Allen acquiesça et dit :

- C'est une bonne idée ! De là-haut son pouvoir touche peut-être mieux la ville…

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un début je compte mettre la suite bientôt.

Reviews please !!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur :Moi ^^

Titre : Twins story

Base : -Man.

Genre : General, un peu d'humour, un peu d'angst.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les persos de Hoshino-sama ne sont pas à moi et gna gna gna... sauf les jumelles qui sont de mon invention. ^^

Résumé : Vous avez qu'à lire et vous saurez ^^

Notes : Moyashi : pousse de soja.

Cette fic' est une sorte de filer de l'anime... pas de couples en particulier, de changement dans l'histoire originale ou de mary-sue. (ChibiKitsu : et c'est la première fic' publiée de Naru-chan ! ça se fête ! ^^)

Enjoy !

Chapitre II : La « Belle » endormie dans sa tour.

Après être passés devant le type endormi au guichet, sans piétiner les gens qui dormaient par terre en faisant la file et avoir grimpé les escaliers pendant une bonne demi-heure (ben oui les ascenseurs se sont arrêtés aussi) ils arrivèrent au-dessus de la tour.

Allen courut au balcon pour admirer Paris de haut. Pendant un instant on aurait dit un petit enfant qui se penchait émerveillé pour regarder en bas et non un exorciste qui passait ses journées à tuer des Akumas.

Les trois autres qui suivaient pouffèrent de rire.

Allen se retourna, étonné.

- Tu es trop mignon !! s'exclamèrent les jumelles à l'unisson.

- Un vrai gosse !! rigola Lavi.

Allen rougit et s'éloigna du bord. Il fit semblant de rien et regarda autour de lui.

Il y avait bel et bien une jeune fille endormie mais elle n'avait rien d'une princesse.

Elle n'était pas des filles les plus jolies qu'Allen avait vues ….

Et Lavi avait l'air de penser la même chose….

Il regarda Allen et dit :

- Pour finir on change le plan, c'est toi le prince ….

Allen leva, de nouveau, les yeux au ciel.

- Et c'est moi le gosse …. On n'est même pas sûrs que ce soit elle la cause de tout ça…

Kate se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la secoua, sans succès évidemment.

- Elle, elle n'a rien d'un chat, rigola Lizzie. On dirait plutôt un bouledogue….

« Je suis entouré de débiles ou quoi ? » pensa Allen en poussant un soupir.

Il s'approcha, lui aussi, de la fille endormie et vit qu'elle portait un collier. Il s'abaissa encore plus pour regarder le médaillon mais Lavi le retint en criant :

- Eh ! Allen ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je rigolais en disant qu'il fallait l'embrasser !! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça, elle fait encore plus peur que Yû et Komui mélangés …. (ben quoi … ça doit ficher les jetons)

- Calme-toi … Je ne compte pas l'embrasser …

Il se dégagea de Lavi et arracha le collier du cou de la jeune fille.

Au contact du médaillon, Allen sentit ses yeux devenir lourds et tomba à la renverse.

- Allen !!

Lavi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et sentit son pouls. Il battait toujours.

- Oh ! Allen, qu'est-ce que tu as !?! Hé Ho !

- Je crois qu'il dort… dit la voix d'une des jumelles derrière lui.

Et effectivement, Allen se mit à ronfler.

- C'est le collier qui en est la cause.

Les jumelles et Lavi se retournèrent et virent que la jeune fille s'était réveillée.

- Je l'ai acheté à un vieux marchant de passage. En fait, au début je n'ai rien remarqué et puis j'ai commencé à être fatiguée… Un jour ma sœur a touché le collier et elle ne s'est jamais réveillée. Elle est encore endormie au moment où je vous parle…. Alors je suis montée au dessus de la tour Eiffel pour m'en débarrasser mais je me suis endormie avant…

- Et toute la ville, s'est endormie avec …. Bizarre, dit Lavi en se grattant le menton.

- Et comment on va faire pour réveiller Allen maintenant ? demanda Lizzie tout en secouant le jeune exorciste de gauche à droite.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un long moment, on entendait seulement les ronflements d'Allen.

A ce moment là, la tour se mit à trembler.

Lavi se leva difficilement, posa Allen par terre et alla regarder en bas pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Des Akumas de niveau 1 tiraient sur la tour Eiffel avec leurs missiles (Allez savoir pourquoi….) et s'en prenaient aussi aux gens endormis par terre. (Voilà qui est plus intelligent)

- Eh merde ! jura Lavi entre ses dents. Manquait plus que ça ….

Kate, qui était venue voir ce qu'il se passait, dit :

- Descends à l'aide de ton maillet, nous on te couvrira d'ici, on a un meilleur champ de tir… et en plus on pourra protéger ces deux là… rajouta-t-elle en montrant Allen et la fille.

Lavi activa son _Innocence_ et son maillet s'agrandit. Kate prit son arc, tendit la corde d'où une flèche se matérialisa toute seule et la décocha sur le premier Akuma qu'elle voyait. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que sa sœur faisait pareil de l'autre côté de la tour. Personne ne remarqua le sourire mauvais de la gamine….


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Auteur : Moi ^^

Titre : Twins story

Base : D Gray Man.

Genre : General, un peu d'humour, un peu d'angst.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les persos de Hoshino-sama ne sont pas à moi et gna gna gna... sauf les jumelles qui sont de mon invention. ^^

Résumé : Vous avez qu'à lire et vous saurez ^^

Notes : Moyashi : pousse de soja.

Cette fic' est une sorte de filer de l'anime... pas de couples en particulier, de changement dans l'histoire originale ou de mary-sue. (ChibiKitsu : et c'est la première fic' publiée de Naru-chan ! ça se fête ! ^^)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre III : Le piège.**

Lavi, à bout de souffle, acheva le dernier Akuma. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il s'assit.

- Ca, il me le revaudra ! murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Pioncer pendant que nous, on fait le sale boulot…. (pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, il parle d'Allen)

C'est à ce moment qu'un cri s'éleva d'au-dessus de la tour.

- Kate !!!!

Lizzie courut vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

La fille qui était juste à côté d'Allen avait disparu, à la place il y avait un Akuma du niveau 2 qui tenait Allen (toujours endormi) à la gorge et avait frappé Kathleen avec. (Pauvre Allen !)

Kate essaya de se relever tant bien que mal et chercha des yeux son arc qu'elle avait lâché. Il était juste aux pieds de l'Akuma. Celui-ci suivit des yeux le regard de l'exorciste et rigola d'une voix gutturale :

- N'y pense même pas. Et il écrasa l'arc avec son pied, le réduisant en miettes.

Lizzie attrapa son arbalète et essaya de viser le monstre mais celui-ci s'éleva dans le ciel avec ce qui lui servait d'ailes et se mit au bord de la tour en disant :

- Vas-y, tire ! Mais imagine ce qu'il arrivera si je lâche ton ami… Lui, il n'a pas d'ailes !

Il tendit son bras, toujours le poing serré autour de la gorge d'Allen.

Vaincue, elle déposa son arbalète par terre.

- Gentille fille …

Lavi, qui voyait la scène d'en bas, ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose que son œil unique pouvait distinguer c'était des formes noires.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Allen décida de se réveiller. (Sans doute à cause du coup)

- Qu'est-ce que… AHHHH !!!

En voyant qu'il pendait dans le vide il se mit à hurler.

- Tiens ?!? Tu es réveillé, toi ? dit l'Akuma en le voyant gigoter dans tout les sens. Cesse de bouger comme ça sinon je vais te lâcher.

Instinctivement Allen activa son arme et s'agrippa à l'Akuma. De l'autre bras, il essaya de dégager sa gorge car l'Akuma avait resserré son poing et il étouffait.

Au contacte de l'_Innocence_, L'Akuma hurla et lâcha Allen qui dégringola dans le vide en hurlant.

Lizzie en profita, en priant que Lavi ait l'idée de rattraper Allen, pour décocher une flèche entre les yeux du monstre, qui explosa.

Lavi, qui avait fini par comprendre qu'il se passait un truc pas normal, était déjà en train de remonter. Quand Allen, hurlant toujours, passa à côté de lui, il le rattrapa par la capuche.

- T'es un sacré veinard, toi ! dit Lavi en regardant Allen. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

- La fille ! C'était un Akuma !! Je voulais vous le dire mais je me suis senti mal et… C'est le collier qui a brouillé ma vision…

Lavi regarda en dessous de lui et vit que tous les habitants se réveillaient l'un après l'autre, hagards, en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien ficher par terre.

- Donc, c'était un piège. Finit-il par dire. On s'est bien fait avoir sur ce coup-là. Les filles vont bien ?

- Je ne sais pas….

Et ils remontèrent ensemble.

- Allen et toi, vous avez vraiment eu de la chance, dit Lavi en observant la nuque d'Allen où on pouvait encore voir des marques de strangulation.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit Kate qui était en train de se faire soigner par sa sœur.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel et soignaient leurs blessures.

- Je veux dire par là que si l'Akuma n'avait pas utilisé Allen comme massue, tu ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure où je te parle. Les griffes de cette chose étaient infestées du venin d'Akuma. Et si je n'avais pas rattrapé Allen, il aurait fallu le ramasser à la petite cuillère. En faite … TOI ! rajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt vers Allen. Tu me dois un repas et un nouveau bandeau … A ronfler pendant qu'on se tape le sale boulot.

Lavi regardait tristement son bandeau, déchiré et taché de sang (d'Akuma).

Allen baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable de s'être endormi pendant le combat (comme si c'était de sa faute) .

- Désolé… répondit-il tout penaud en se massant la nuque.

Lizzie regarda encore une fois les blessures de sa sœur et dit :

- En tout cas, … on a plus qu'à retourner les mains vides. Il n'y avait pas d'_Innocence. _

- En fait… demanda Lavi. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous n'étiez pas censées être en Belgique pour une mission ?

- Ben oui … mais… c'était une fausse piste… On retournait justement à la Congrégation, dit Kate.

- On s'est arrêtées ici pour faire du shopping ! rajouta Lizzie. Mais comme tout le monde dormait, on a trouvé ça bizarre…. J'ai trouvé ces jolies boucles d'oreilles dans un magasin !

Elle sortit de sa poche le bijou.

- Tu… tu les as volées ? dit Allen horrifié.

- Ne dit pas ça… Empruntées ! Pour un laps de temps indéterminé ! C'est mieux ! ^^

- Nous ne sommes pas des voleuses, rajouta Kate en sortant elle aussi du parfum de son sac. Oufff, la bouteille ne s'est pas cassée…

Allen regarda les deux sœurs avec des yeux ronds mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lui aussi avait déjà volé ou trompé des gens par le passé, que ce soit pour survivre dans les rues ou juste pour survivre à Cross… Rien qu'à cette idée, il fut parcouru de frissons.

- Bon, c'est bien tout ça… mais moi je vais me coucher, je suis claqué ! Bonne nuit ! dit Lavi en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures, se coucha et s'endormit tout de suite.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai une de ces dalles ! dit Allen en se levant. Je vais me chercher deux trois trucs à manger et je reviens !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur :Moi ^^

Titre : Twins story

Base : D Gray Man.

Genre : General, un peu d'humour, un peu d'angst.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les persos de Hoshino-sama ne sont pas à moi et gna gna gna... sauf les jumelles qui sont de mon invention. ^^

Résumé : Vous avez qu'à lire et vous saurez ^^

Notes : _Moyashi_ : pousse de soja. _Komui-sama_ : maître Komui. _Bakanda_ est le surnom qu'Allen donne à Kanda dans l'Arche (Chibi : un p'tit nom rien que pour lui ! ^^), très joliment remplacé dans le manga en vf par… boulet. Sans commentaire.

Cette fic' est une sorte de filer de l'anime... pas de couples en particulier, de changement dans l'histoire originale ou de mary-sue. (ChibiKitsu : et c'est la première fic' publiée de Naru-chan ! ça se fête ! ^^)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Retour à la maison****. **

Le lendemain, ils prirent le train assez tôt et arrivèrent à la Congrégation vers 12h00. « Pile poil pour le déjeuner ! » avait commenté Allen.

Lavi alla direct chez Komui pour faire son rapport et puis rejoignit Bookman. Il laissa Allen seul avec les jumelles.

- Bon, moi j'ai faim ! dit celui-ci aux filles. A plus !

Bien content de se séparer des deux sœurs, qui n'avaient pas cessé de leur faire des tresses à Lavi et lui durant le voyage (genre rasta), il se dirigea vers le réfectoire mais Kate (ou Lizzie) l'appela :

- Al-Chan !! Attend-nous !!! On vient avec toi !! Nous aussi on a faim !

A contrecœur, Allen les attendit et ils allèrent ensemble au réfectoire.

Ils passèrent devant un couloir et Allen vit du coin de l'œil Kanda qui sortait de la bibliothèque un livre à la main. Ne s'arrêtant pas, Allen se posa juste la question de savoir quel genre de livres pouvait lire l'exorciste. Sûrement un truc dans le genre « _10 bonnes techniques pour terrasser son ennemi à l'aide de son sabre »_ ou encore _« Comment cuisiner des soba tout en se battant contre des Akuma » _(est-ce que c'est possible un truc pareil ?).

Quand ce fut le tour des filles de passer devant le couloir, Allen entendit un cri strident et se retourna.

- Kyaaaaahhhh !!!!! YuYuuuuuuuu !!!!!!

Elles coururent vers Kanda en poussant des cris de joie.

Kanda leva les yeux de son livre, fit demi-tour et repartit le plus rapidement possible en arrière. Comportement qu'Allen n'aurait jamais attendu de lui… Normalement il aurait plutôt décapité la malheureuse personne qui l'aurait appelé comme ça.

Toujours sous le regard éberlué d'Allen, Kate et Lizzie sautèrent au cou du pauvre Kanda qui n'avait rien demandé.

Une des deux attrapa le bouquin que Kanda avait en main et dit d'une voix enfantine :

- Tu lis quoi, Kandouille ? (= traduction de Bakanda XD)

Elle feuilleta le livre puis elle le rendit à Kanda en disant :

- C'est en japonais, je ne pige rien !

Allen n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux ! Les jumelles tirèrent Kanda par la main et l'emmenèrent vers lui en criant :

- Viens YuYuu, ont va manger en compagnie de Moyashi !!

Quand Kanda vit qu'Allen le regardait, il fit une grimace comme si il s'étranglait et il passa son doigt sur la gorge l'air de dire : « un commentaire et t'es mort ! »

Allen ne dit rien (pas fou, hein !) et les suivit en regardant Kate et Lizzie qui avaient attrapé le Japonais chacune par un bras. Comme le faisaient, généralement, les petites vieilles dans la rue. Il se retint de rire à cette idée.

C'est à ce moment là que Lenalee arriva.

Elle rejoignit Allen avec son habituel sourire sans faire attention au trio de devant.

- Allen ! Tu es rentré ! Comment c'était à Paris ? (Elle posait ça comme si il était parti en vacances) Oh ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ta gorge ? Tu es blessé ??

- Ça va ! Je n'ai plus mal, répondit-il. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu as faim ? On allait justement manger avec Lizzie, Kate et … euh … Kanda.

- Oh ! Tu as rencontré les sœurs Tomson. Elles n'ont pas été trop fatigantes ?

A la grimace d'Allen, elle eut sa réponse.

- Je ne savais pas … que … euh … Kanda aimait rester avec ce genre de personnes … enfin … je ne veux pas dire qu'elles sont bizarres … juste que …

Allen se tut de peur de dire des choses méchantes sans le vouloir.

- Oh ça ! Elles ont toujours été comme ça avec lui ! Elles aiment bien embêter les gens généralement. Et va savoir pourquoi c'est Kanda leur « cobaye » favori ! Dès qu'elles le voient, elles deviennent complètement folles et ne le quittent pas d'une semelle.

- Et … et il se laisse faire !?

Lenalee ne lui répondit pas et alla saluer les deux sœurs et Kanda.

Quand ils arrivèrent tout les cinq au réfectoire, les jumelles emmenèrent le Japonais de force à une table sans prendre la peine d'aller se chercher à manger.

Allen et Lenalee se dirigèrent vers Jeryy pour passer leur commande.

- En fait… Il a déjà essayé mais ce sont de vrais pots de colle, répondit Lenalee comme si ils n'avaient pas étés interrompus. Il les a déjà menacées avec _Mugen _mais ça n'a pas fonctionné… La seule chose qu'elles ont dit en voyant le sabre c'est : « Comme tu es chou quand tu t'énerves, YuYuu ^^ ! »

Elle s'interrompit pour dire à Jeryy ce qu'elle voulait manger et ils allèrent s'installer ensemble deux tables plus loin que celle de Kanda. Les filles s'étaient mises à raconter leur aventure à Paris, bien que le Japonais n'écoute pas.

- En fait, reprit Lenalee. Ils ont fait un pari.

- Quel genre de pari ?

- Ça s'appelle : « Qui est Elizabeth ? » Si Kanda réussi à différencier les deux, elles arrêteront de l'ennuyer.

- Et… il n'a jamais réussi ? Pourtant, C'est facile… Il suffit de regarder leurs armes.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Allen (Il s'étonne beaucoup aujourd'hui) Lenalee éclata de rire.

- Tu crois qu'il n'a pas remarqué ! Elles font en sorte de s'échanger leur armes. Vu qu'elles ont la même _Innocence. _

- La même … C'est possible ?

- Ben … Faut croire… Leur _Innocence _s'est séparée en deux…

Et ils finirent de manger en parlant des types d'_Innocence _connu (ça donne presque un déjeuner en tête à tête ^^) et en oubliant le pauvre Kanda qui était toujours coincé entre les deux furies qui s'étaient mises à essayer de lui donner à manger en chantonnant : « Une bouchée pour maman, une autre pour Yuu-Chan .... » mais comme elles ne savaient pas utiliser des baguettes et qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche, elles firent tomber la moitié du plat sur les genoux de l'exorciste….

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour ta gorge, conseilla Lenalee en se levant.

Puis elle se tourna vers Kate et Lizzie et cria :

- Les filles !! Si vous voulez réparer votre arc, allez voir mon frère maintenant, il est de bonne humeur !

Les jumelles se levèrent d'un coup en criant :

- Komui-Sama nous demande !!

Et elles s'en allèrent en laissant Kanda seul. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'éclipsa de sorte qu'elles ne puissent plus le retrouver.

- Nii-san est la seule personne qui les fasse oublier Kanda, elles le considèrent comme leur « dieu ».

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front d'Allen à cette idée … Si c'était Komui leur exemple, il pouvait s'attendre à bien pire que des tresses dans les cheveux.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur :Moi ^^

Titre : Twins story

Base : D Gray Man.

Genre : General, un peu d'humour, un peu d'angst.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les persos de Hoshino-sama ne sont pas à moi et gna gna gna... sauf les jumelles qui sont de mon invention. ^^

Résumé : Vous avez qu'à lire et vous saurez ^^

Notes : _Moyashi_ : pousse de soja. _Komui-sama_ : maître Komui. _Bakanda_ est le surnom qu'Allen donne à Kanda dans l'Arche (Chibi : un p'tit nom rien que pour lui ! ^^), très joliment remplacé dans le manga en vf par… boulet. Sans commentaire.

Cette fic' est une sorte de filer de l'anime... pas de couples en particulier, de changement dans l'histoire originale ou de mary-sue. (ChibiKitsu : et c'est la première fic' publiée de Naru-chan ! ça se fête ! ^^)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre V : « Qui est Elizabeth … ? »**

Le lendemain, Allen alla petit-déjeuner de bonne heure pour être sûr de ne trouver personne (c.-à-d. : Kate et Lizzie) mais quand il arriva dans le réfectoire il y retrouva, justement, les sœurs Tomson qui se parlaient tout bas en regardant autour d'elles pour être sûres que personne ne les écoutait. Elles ne firent même pas attention à Allen quand celui-ci passa à côté d'elles. Comportement assez bizarre…

Il commanda son habituel festin pour lui tout seul et mangea en silence.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Kanda apparut. Apparemment, il avait eu la même idée qu'Allen mais quand il vit qui était dans la salle, il fit demi-tour le plus rapidement possible. Et Allen vit, à son plus grand étonnement, que les sœurs n'avaient même pas remarqué que Kanda fût entré.

Leurs têtes rapprochées l'une de l'autre, elles continuèrent leurs messes basses dans leur coin.

Allen mangea en silence tout en regardant les jumelles, il les trouvait louches … qu'étaient-elles en train de manigancer dans leur coin ? Après avoir fini de manger, il se leva et sortit de la salle. Sur le chemin, il croisa Lavi qui portait un bon nombre de bouquins, quand celui-ci le vit, il passa sa tête de la pile et dit :

- Allen ! Attend… ça te dirait de me donner un coup de main … s'il te plaît.

- Ok !

Il attrapa la moitié de la pile et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de Lavi.

- Par contre, dit Lavi. Evite de dire au vieux que tu m'as aidé… normalement y a que le bookman ou le futur bookman qui peut toucher ces bouquins … enfin, il n'en saura rien donc ça va ….

- D'accord… bon ben … si t'as plus besoin de moi …

Et il laissa le bookman junior devant sa chambre. Il marcha un peu dans la Congrégation en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour s'occuper. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement. Il poussa la porte, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pouvait y avoir personne d'autre que Kanda à cette heure et ce fut le cas.

Quand le Japonais vit Allen, il poussa un grognement mais attrapa une des armes d'entraînement et la jeta à Allen qui la rattrapa au vol avec étonnement.

Kanda se mit en garde et attendit qu'Allen en fasse autant. Celui-ci osa une question :

- Euh … Ca va ?

- Tais-toi et bats-toi…

Et ils se mirent à s'entraîner ensemble pendant une bonne demi-heure, chose qu'Allen ne pensait pas possible… puis Kanda s'arrêta et dit en évitant le regard d'Allen :

- Elles sont toujours là ?

- Quand je suis sorti du réfectoire, elles y étaient toujours…

- Tsss….

Kanda rangea son arme d'emprunt avec toute les autres et sortit de la salle sans regarder Allen. Le Japonais devait vraiment être chamboulé pour s'entraîner avec lui… Allen rangea lui aussi son arme et sortit de la salle à la suite de Kanda.

Il descendit dans les laboratoires pour voir si il pouvait aider mais tout semblait calme (pour une fois) ce qui était étrange… En chemin, il rencontra Lenalee et lui demanda s'il pouvait se rendre utile.

- Oui, ça serait sympathique de ta part, mon frère a eu une indigestion et il est resté dans son lit aujourd'hui, donc on en profite pour ranger un peu les bureaux ^^

- C'est pour ça que tout me semblait calme … murmura Allen entre ses dents.

Il passa le restant de la matinée à ranger les labos, trier les papiers, …. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et le rangement se fit vite mais personne n'eut le courage, ou plutôt n'osa, ranger le bureau de Komui.

Quand Allen monta à l'étage pour aller déjeuner, il retrouva les jumelles qui étaient chacune assise à côté de ce pauvre Kanda qui ne bronchait pas et Lavi qui regardait ça le sourire aux lèvres mais avec des airs d'envieux, quand il vit Allen, il se dirigea vers lui en disant :

- Regarde-moi ce chanceux, deux filles pour le prix d'une et il arrive encore à râler … Moi si j'étais lui j'en profiterais un max ….

Il s'arrêta et regarda de nouveau, le cœur pincé le trio.

- En fait, elles t'ont déjà fait le coup de : Qui est Elizabeth ? Moi, elles m'ont promis que si je réussissais, je pourrais les avoir pour moi tout seul toute une journée et bien sûr, en bonus, un baiser de chacune… le paradis … mais je n'ai jamais trouvé qui était qui …

Il soupira et regarda de nouveau les jumelles, le regard vide …

- Tu ne t'es jamais mis en tête que si elles font ces paris c'est qu'elles sont sûres que personne ne trouvera.

- Non ! Je suis sûr qu'y a un truc … Bon moi je dois y aller, j'ai encore plein de bouquins à archiver et tout, et tout….

Il se dirigea vers la table où il avait posé son habituelle tonne de documents en même temps que les jumelles qui se dirigèrent vers Allen qui, lui, était sur le point d'aller se commander son déjeuner. Quand il les vit, il jura intérieurement et se dit qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elles parce qu'il avait faim. (L'estomac d'Allen passe avant tout)

- Aliiii-chan ! (_chouette… un nouveau surnom…_ pensa Allen) On a un truc à te proposer …

Allen sentit venir le coup du : Qui est Lizzie ? Et regarda par-dessus leurs épaules et put voir Lavi qui s'était arrêté, les bouquins en main et le sourire aux lèvres, pour regarder et Kanda qui, lui, souriait d'un air mauvais du genre : A qui le tour de se faire emmerder ?

- On va faire un petit jeu… dit une des deux (_c'est vrai que c'est difficile de les différencier sans leurs armes_) tu vas devoir deviner qui est Elizabeth entre nous deux et si tu gagnes, tu pourras nous demander tout ce que tu veux et on le fera…

Allen poussa un soupir, regarda Jeryy qui cuisait des côtelettes, et dit :

- D'accord… C'est facile… Toi, (en pointant celle de droite) tu es Lizzie et toi, (en pointant l'autre) tu es Kate …

Elles se lancèrent un coup d'œil, d'un air médusé et dirent :

- Euh… oui (_bingo ! c'est dans la poche…_) et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ben, c'est simple… Lizzie, tu as le tic de toujours mettre tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles par contre Kate, toi tu te ronges les ongles… Je peux aller manger maintenant ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle, Lavi avait fait tomber ses bouquins sous l'effet de la surprise et Kanda avait cassé d'une main ses baguettes. Les deux sœurs avaient un regard horrifié et Lizzie dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Tu … tu es sûr de toi… pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression de me tortiller les cheveux…

- C'est normal … c'est un tic … tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu le fais instinctivement… Bon si ça ne vous déplaît pas je voudrais bien aller passer ma commande.

Allen se retourna en pensant qu'il détestait les jumeaux, il se rappelait des deux maîtresses jumelles de Cross qui lui en avaient fait voir de belles et quand il se rappela des jumeaux Noé ça n'arrangeait en rien ses pensées … en plus du plus loin où ça remontait il se rappelait que quand il vivait dans la rue, il avait toujours été jaloux des jumeaux/jumelles qu'il voyait car eux avaient un frère ou une sœur et lui il n'en n'avait jamais eu…

Lavi s'efforça de remettre en ordre les documents et se dirigea vers Allen, le souffle court. Kanda, lui, s'était levé dans une fureur noire en pensant que ce crétin avait mis deux jours à remarquer ça et lui n'avait rien remarqué après deux ans… en passant la porte du réfectoire, il bouscula la pauvre Miranda en crachant un « dégage de là ». Miranda éclata en sanglots en pensant qu'elle avait fait un truc de mal et Krory, qui avait suivi la scène depuis le début, lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas fautive avant qu'elle ne se coupe les veines.

Les jumelles, elles, pétrifiée partirent en courant et en pleurant… « Kommuuuuiiii-samaaa !!! »

- Comment as-tu réussi un coup pareil ? demanda Lavi à Allen. Moi je n'avais jamais remarqué leurs tics….

- C'est normal…. Elles n'en n'ont pas… J'ai menti….

De nouveau, Lavi fit tomber ses bouquins.

- Quoi !!!?!!!

- C'est comme au poker, il suffit d'avoir de la chance et de savoir bluffer ^^

Lavi, qui ramassait de nouveau ses documents, regarda Allen la bouche ouverte …

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur :Moi ^^

Titre : Twins story

Base : D Gray Man.

Genre : General, un peu d'humour, un peu d'angst.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les persos de Hoshino-sama ne sont pas à moi et gna gna gna... sauf les jumelles qui sont de mon invention. ^^

Résumé : Vous avez qu'à lire et vous saurez ^^

Notes : _Moyashi_ : pousse de soja. _Komui-sama_ : maître Komui. _Bakanda_ est le surnom qu'Allen donne à Kanda dans l'Arche (Chibi : un p'tit nom rien que pour lui ! ^^), très joliment remplacé dans le manga en vf par… boulet. Sans commentaire.

Cette fic' est une sorte de filer de l'anime... pas de couples en particulier, de changement dans l'histoire originale ou de mary-sue. (ChibiKitsu : et c'est la première fic' publiée de Naru-chan ! ça se fête ! ^^)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Trouble du sommeil **

_« … Un flocon tomba sur mon gant, il formait une belle étoile, je voulus le montrer à ma sœur mais celle-ci ne fit pas vraiment attention, elle regardait le petit garçon, en haillons, qui nous suivait depuis maintenant trois jours… Il s'approcha de nous et ma sœur lui dit : _

_- Alors as-tu réussi à nous différencier ? _

_Le garçon nous regarda, les yeux tristes, puis son regard changea, empli de haine : _

- _Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche !!! Je m'en fous de savoir qui est Elisabeth, moi je n'ai même pas de prénom…_

_Il cracha à nos pieds et partit en courant, dans la neige et le froid, seul … »_

Kathleen se réveilla suite au rêve qu'elle venait de faire… C'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait du passé, généralement ses rêves étaient plutôt débiles, sans aucune logique (du style : Kanda, parcourant la Congrégation en pyjama en chantant : « A pris sa, à la volette… a pris sa volée !! » ou Lavi dans son bain jouant avec un canard en plastique – quoique ça serait encore possible ça).

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » demanda sa sœur à côté d'elle.

- Non, juste un souvenir qui est revenu à la surface… »

- Ah bon, lequel ? »

Kate se retourna et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

- Tu te rappelles du petit garçon pauvre à qui on avait promis de lui donner à manger si jamais il réussissait à nous différencier ? »

- Euh … maintenant que tu le dis … oui ça me revient … et quoi ? Il t'est réapparu en rêve ? »

- Ben… je suppose qu'il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est … il avait quoi… 3 ans ? Tout seul en plein hiver … et je n'arrête pas de penser qu'on aurait pu le sauver … »

Lizzie regarda sa sœur comme si elle était folle.

- Oh, arrête ! Je parie qu'il est encore vivant quelque part dans un orphelinat ou bien quelqu'un a dû l'adopter… et puis, même s'il était mort, ça n'aurait pas été de notre faute … plutôt celle de ses parents de l'avoir abandonné dehors en hiver… »

- Si tu le dis … »

Kathleen se recoucha et regarda la lune par la fenêtre.

- Moi je sais ce qu'il se passe… Tu es vexée que quelqu'un ait découvert notre différence et du coup tu te rappelles de ce garçon qui s'était fâché sur nous. Tu veux que je te dise ! Je parie que Moyashi a menti, il nous a menées en bateau… On est les mêmes, aucune différence ! Même notre _Innocence _est la même… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! On sera toujours ensemble !! On forme une seule et même personne ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'approcha du visage de sa sœur et lui embrassa le front, puis se recoucha et se rendormit tout de suite. (Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, elles dorment dans le même lit)

Kathleen, elle, ne dormait pas. Ce que venait de dire Lizzie la terrifiait encore plus …

« _Une seule et même personne… » _

Elle se leva sans la réveiller et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup.

« _Qui suis-je en fin de compte… une partie d'Elizabeth ?..._ »

Tout en réfléchissant, ses pas la menèrent dans le réfectoire. Elle s'assit sur un banc et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Ce n'était pas si mal, de dormir une fois sans avoir sa sœur à côté. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par le sommeil jusqu'à ce que…

CLING !!!

Un bruit de casserole retentit dans toute la salle, la faisant sursauter.

- Oups ! Désolé… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à cette heure. »

Kathleen se retourna et vit Allen qui sortait des cuisines de Jeryy avec une tonne d'hamburgers dans une casserole.

- J'avais un petit creux » se justifia-t-il.

Kathleen leva un sourcil et dit :

- Si Jeryy l'apprend, tu risques de passer un mauvais quart d'heure… »

- Tu ne lui diras rien, hein ?? » supplia Allen, le regard terrifié.

Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et dit :

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… en fait j'ai menti… il est impossible de vous différencier… vous vous ressemblez tellement ta sœur et toi … »

- Donc Lizzie avait raison… Tu nous as menées en bateau… »

Allen s'attendait à ce qu'elle se fâche mais pas à ce qu'elle soit triste…

- En fait… Au fond, j'étais contente que quelqu'un nous différencie enfin… »

Tout en mangeant, Allen gardait les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille qui se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Tout le monde nous confond… J'ai l'impression de ne pas exister pleinement, tu comprends ? »

Allen hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'ait rien compris…

- Si Lizzie se fait une coupure au doigt, c'est moi qui saigne … et si c'est moi qui me cogne, c'est Lizzie qui a une bosse … enfin ce que je veux dire… C'est que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être une personne à part entière, seulement une partie de ma sœur… Des fois, je me demande qui je suis réellement… »

Allen prit le temps d'avaler ce qu'il avait en bouche avant de répondre.

- Moi je trouve que tu es très différente par rapport à ta sœur … enfin non, vous vous ressemblez c'est sûr… mais ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu cherches bien, tu finiras par trouver les quelques différences qui existent entre toi et elle… Moi j'en ai déjà deux… »

Kathleen regarda Allen, étonnée.

- D'abord, tu es ici, en train de me parler. Si tu étais une partie de ta sœur tu serais en train de dormir comme elle et deuxièmement…. »

Allen se leva et s'abaissa pour reprendre la casserole (c'est fou à quel point il mange vite), d'un même mouvement, il frôla l'oreille de Kathleen et murmura :

- Tu ne t'appelles pas Elizabeth Tomson. »

Il se releva avec un grand sourire et partit poser sa casserole dans la cuisine, quand il revint, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant de passer la porte il se retourna et rajouta :

- Moi aussi, quand j'étais petit je me demandais qui je pouvais bien être, qui était mes parents, etc.… Puis, j'ai décidé de mettre tout ça de côté et maintenant quand on me pose la question, je réponds tout simplement : Je suis Allen Walker, fils de Mana Walker et exorciste à la Congrégation de L'Ombre. Maintenant si quelqu'un te pose la question, il te suffira de répondre : Je suis Kathleen Tomson. »

Et il se retourna pour pousser la porte, à ce moment une autre image se superposa devant les yeux de Kathleen. Elle ne voyait plus Allen mais le petit garçon pauvre qui s'en allait, sans un regard en arrière, dans la neige…

Elle se leva afin de le rattraper pour s'excuser mais la « magie » de ce moment s'arrêta quand Allen se retourna pour dire :

- En fait, tu ne diras rien à Jeryy ? »

- Non, bien sûr que non… »

- Merci ! » répondit-il, son habituel sourire qui fait craquer tout le monde (sauf Kanda… parce que Môssieur Kanda est mieux que tout le monde et qu'il se la joue Môssieur J'ai-aucun-sentiment-à-montrer-car-je-suis-le-meilleur !!) aux lèvres. « Bonne nuit ! »

Et Kathleen le regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux…

* * *

Chibi Kitsu : Je me permets de m'incruster dans le chapitre de Naru, parce qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle n'a pas beaucoup de reviews… Je ne vous jette pas la pierre, hein : à la base, les fics à OC sans couples, ça ne m'emballait pas non plus. Mais celle-ci, elle est bien, non ? (d'ailleurs si vous ne le pensez pas, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? 0.o) Si ça vous plaît, ce serait sympa d'en mettre une. Ca lui ferait vraiment plaisir.

(vu que je ne peux pas vous montrer Naru, insérez ici une image d'Allen vous faisant des yeux de chaton perdu et affamé. Elle le fait très bien.)

Merci d'avance…

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà ! Bonjour à tous, ici Naru ^^ _(et Chibi-secrétaire, comme d'hab' ^^)_  
Je suis désolée pour ces longs mois d'absence ! _(tu peux l'être... TT)_  
J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin !! _(yahaa ! ^w^)_  
Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude...  
J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop chiant à lire... surtout que ce n'est pas mon style d'écriture.  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui ne l'apprécient pas, mais moi j'ai réussi à pleurer en l'écrivant alors...  
N'hésitez pas à me lancer des roses ou des tomates XD (ça dépend du point de vue)  
Et aussi à me laisser vos reviews !!  
Merci encore de suivre mes histoires et place à la lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Souvenirs égarés. **

Lizzie se réveilla avec l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose...

Dehors, elle entendit les oiseaux chanter, d'après la lumière qui filtrait de ses paupières closes, elle put en déduire l'heure... Tôt.

Elle se retourna afin de regarder sa soeur dormir, comme elle le faisait chaque matin, mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là.

-Kate !

Lizzie se releva dans son lit. Elle était seule dans la chambre.

-Où a-t-elle bien pu partir ?

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte. Les longs couloirs de la Congrégation étaient vides. Il devait être 5 heures du matin, et à cette heure même les scientifiques dormaient encore... Profitant du peu d'heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient.

Marchant sans bruit et sans vraiment savoir où aller, ses pas la menèrent devant une chambre suivant un chemin qu'elle avait eu, pendant un long moment, l'habitude de parcourir.

Quand, enfin, elle remarqua où elle était, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle posa ses doigts sur la clenche de la porte.

Qui s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté.

Le sol de la pièce était couvert de poussière, une veste d'exorciste était pendue au porte-manteau où une araignée avait commencé à tisser sa toile.

Le lit était défait et dessus était posé un exemplaire d'un journal portugais, ouvert à la page "sport".

Lizzie sourit à la vue de l'article : du football ! Ce nouveau sport qui faisait rêver tous les jeunes de maintenant...

-Tsss... Il n'a même pas pensé à refaire son lit avant de partir... Ah les mecs !!

Lizzie sortit en trombe de la chambre et se dirigea vers une pièce un peu plus loin. C'était un simple placard à balais... Elle en sortit justement un, de balai, ainsi qu'un plumeau, et retourna dans la chambre.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'aérer et se mit alors à tout nettoyer, chassant les petites araignées à l'aide du plumeau et brossant la poussière avec le balai.

Elle termina le tout, en refaisant le lit et en plaçant la gazette sur la table de nuit.

Tout cela lui avait pris une bonne heure et on pouvait entendre, par derrière la porte, des bruits qui signifiaient que la Congrégation se réveillait doucement. Elle sourit, contente d'elle, et s'assit sur le lit pour souffler un peu.

C'est alors que, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, elle éclata en sanglots. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardés au fond d'elle remontèrent à la surface.

...

_- Lizzie !!! Dépêche-toi !! Il paraît que Yû-chan est rentré de mission !!_

_- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment pouvait être Kanda avec les dreadlocks de Jeryy ? _

_- Euh... non ... Mais ça a l'air très drôle, et si on allait essayer ? (1)_

_- Pourquoi penses-tu que je te pose la question, alors... _

_Je suivis Kate dans le couloir, moitié sautillant, moitié courant. _

_C'est alors qu'en passant devant une des cours d'entraînement, j'aperçus un jeune homme qui jouait avec un ballon. _

_Il jonglait avec la balle, la faisant passer d'une jambe à l'autre, puis de la tête au torse sans la faire tomber une seule fois. On aurait cru que la balle volait tout autour de lui. Ses mouvements étaient accentués par un joli son de clochette._

_-Lizzie !?! Tu viens ? _

_Je me rendis compte, alors, que je m'étais arrêtée et que je n'avais pas quitté le garçon des yeux._

_-Euh... oui ! _

_Je le chassai de ma tête et suivit Kate vers le réfectoire. _

_Nous repérâmes assez vite la personne qu'on était venues embêter. Comme à son habitude, il était seul à une table en train de manger ses drôles de pâtes asiatiques. _

_Quand il nous vit, il fit la grimace et se dépêcha de se lever. Mais trop tard ! On était déjà dessus. _

_J'attrapai une de ses mèches afin de commencer à lui faire des minis tresses. Pendant ce temps, ma sœur lui retenait les bras pour qu'il ne se débatte pas. _

_-Vous allez arrêter, oui ?!? _

_-Mais tu seras si beau avec des tresses mon Yû !!_

_-Je ne suis pas ton Yû ! Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! _

_C'est alors que quelqu'un entra dans la salle. D'un rire moqueur, il dit : _

_-Regardez-moi ça… Eh Kanda ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un harem pour toi tout seul ! Chançard ! _

_-Ta gueule… _

_-Tsss… je rigolais… Tu me présentes à tes amies ? _

_Le son de clochette de tout à l'heure résonna de nouveau. _

_Je me retournai et regardai le garçon qui venait de parler. _

_Souriant d'un sourire moqueur, il avait sous les yeux une sorte de maquillage mauve. _

_Il portait un long manteau d'exorciste avec une longue capuche qui cachait la moitié de sa tête. Au bout de celle-ci était accroché une sorte de grelot de la taille d'une petite balle et dès qu'il bougeait la tête, elle émettait un petit son féerique. _

_-Elles ne sont pas mes amies… _

_-Ohhh… Yû, tu es vexant en disant ça, fit remarquer ma sœur. _

_-Ne dis pas ça… pour une fois que tu as des amis… rigola le jeune homme. _

_-Je t'em… Il ne put continuer sa phrase parce que Kathleen lui engouffra le reste de son plat dans la bouche, manquant de l'étouffer au passage. _

_-C'est bon ??? _

_-Mmmffoo… _

_Moi, je n'avais pas lâché le garçon des yeux. Ma sœur le remarqua et posa le bol sur la table en libérant Kanda. Elle se leva et tendit la main. _

_-Je m'appelle Elizabeth Tomson, et elle c'est ma sœur Kate. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? _

_Je m'étranglai sur le coup. Pourquoi se faisait-elle passer pour moi ? _

_-Qu'est-ce que… _

_Kate me murmura : _

_-Laisse-moi faire. _

_Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se retourna vers le jeune homme, attendant sa réponse. _

_-Je m'appelle Daisya ! Daisya Barry !! Enchanté ! _

_-Nous sommes nouvelles dans la Congrégation ! Tu pourrais nous faire visiter ? _

_Daisya sourit d'un air coquin et fit une révérence. _

_-A vos ordres, my ladies !_

_Kate m'attrapa la main et s'accrocha au bras de Daisya. _

_-Let's go !! _

_Kanda ricana : _

_-Mon dieu, Daisya ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lances ! _

_Et il s'éclipsa sans attendre une réponse, préférant de loin s'éloigner de nous. _

_Moi, à ce moment précis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me sentais mal. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux pour regarder le garçon. Je préférai fixer mes pieds et me laisser guider par ma sœur. _

_Daisya nous mena dans la Congrégation, nous montra les chambres ; les salles d'entraînement, de séjours ; la bibliothèque ; la section scientifique ; les jardins, … tous les moindres recoins de notre nouvelle « maison». _

_Kate profita du spectacle en parlant joyeusement avec lui et moi je gardais mes yeux fixés sur mes chaussures._

_-Comment trouves-tu « HOME », Kate ? _

_Kathleen me donna un coup de coude. Je relevai le nez, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait changé de prénom. Daisya me souriait, attendant ma réponse. _

_Je baissai les yeux, rougissante, je bégayai : _

_-C'est ma… magnifique… _

_-Content que ça te plaise ^^_

_C'est à ce moment que Kate se plaça devant Daisya, arrêtant notre visite. _

_-Ca te dit de passer une soirée avec moi, __Elisabeth__ (en appuyant bien sur le Elisabeth) demain soir ? Rien que nous deux ! _

_Daisya parut surpris. _

_-Si tu veux … _

_-Cool ! A demain alors ! _

_Et elle m'entraîna vers notre chambre. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? soufflai-je à l'oreille de Kate. _

_-Je t'ai organisé un rendez-vous ^^ Tu n'es pas contente ? _

_-Mais … je… tu… il va penser qu'il sera avec toi pas avec moi !_

_-Essaye de te conduire normalement alors ! Après tout nous sommes les mêmes ! _

_Et elle rentra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire en vociférant « Que vas-tu mettre demain pour ton premier rendez-vous ! » _

_Je poussai un profond soupir et la suivis._

_Toute la journée du lendemain fut la plus horrible que j'eus à passer de toute mon existence ! Même le plus affreux des Akuma ne me ferait pas une peur pareille ! _

_J'étais tellement stressée que je n'arrivais pas à manger, ni à rigoler… Ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de me dire « détends-toi, il ne va pas te manger… », et dès qu'on passait à coté de Daisya je sentais le feu me monter aux joues. _

_Le soir arriva bien trop vite à mon goût et je me dirigeai vers le lieu de rendez-vous qui se trouvait sur un des balcons de la Congrégation. _

_Daisya était déjà là et regardait le soleil se coucher. Il avait délaissé sa veste d'exorciste pour un simple T-shirt et ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux__. (2) _

_J'inspirai un bon coup et toussai pour l'alerter de ma présence. _

_Il se retourna et parut surpris, puis il sourit et dit : _

_-Laisse-moi deviner ! Ta sœur n'a pas su venir et tu l'as remplacée pour que je ne le remarque pas ! Mais désolé pour toi, ça ne prend pas, je t'ai reconnue Kate ! _

_Je le dévisageai, ébahie. Se pourrait-il qu'il … _

_-Euh … non tu fais erreur, je suis réellement Elisabeth. _

_-Ah non, je suis formel ! Quand vous vous êtes présentées, ta sœur a dit 'Je m'appelle Elisabeth et voici ma sœur Kate'. Quand on me présente à des personnes je sais les reconnaître… Mais j'avoue, vous vous ressemblez quand même très fort… _

_La bouche entrouverte, je continuai à le fixer. Mon angoisse s'était envolée en même temps que ses paroles. Il nous avait reconnues ! Il savait nous différencier ! _

_-Donc… si j'ai bien compris, vous m'avez menti depuis le début ! Tu es réellement Elisabeth…_

_J'affirmai d'un hochement de tête. _

_Je venais de lui expliquer le «plan » foireux qu'avait imaginé ma sœur pour qu'on sorte ensemble. _

_-Sacré Kate ! Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Je vous ai reconnues ! _

_-Ben justement… tu es la première personne à avoir réussi. _

_-Ah bon… et vos parents ? _

_-Ma mère est tombée malade et est morte durant l'accouchement. Ce fut trop pénible pour elle…des jumelles… Mon père, qui aurait préféré un garçon, a commencé à nous détester. Et il ne le cachait pas ! Comme on faisait partie d'une famille assez aisée, il paya une nourrice qui nous donna nos prénoms. On ne le voyait jamais mais notre nourrice le remplaça assez vite. Elle nous habillait toujours différemment pour pouvoir nous reconnaître et elle nous avait offert un bracelet avec nos noms gravé dessus. _

_-Et votre père ne vous manquait pas ?_

_J'haussai les épaules. _

_-Au début, pour moi et ma sœur, il n'existait pas. Ma famille c'était Kathleen et Marina, ma nourrice, qui a très vite remplacé mes parents. Mais un jour, mon père la renvoya et je ne la vis plus jamais. Après ça, il nous mit dans un couvent et nous comprîmes assez vite que s'il avait renvoyé Marina c'était parce qu'elle était un obstacle à ses plans. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté une personne. Puis Yeegar est arrivé et a découvert qu'on était compatibles. On est parties sans aucun regret ! _

_-Moi aussi je suis parti sans aucun regret… à dire vrai, je m'ennuyais chez moi. Alors quand Tiedoll est arrivé je l'ai suivi sans réfléchir. _

_On resta silencieux pendant un certain temps à contempler les étoiles dans le ciel. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et Daisya se rapprochait de plus en plus. Sa main finit par frôler la mienne et je levai mes yeux vers son visage. Il me sourit et rapprocha son visage du mien. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, je fermai les yeux attendant le baiser… _

**BOOOOUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_On sursauta tout les deux et j'ouvris les yeux. _

_Daisya leva les yeux vers le plafond d'où venait le bruit. Une fumée grise s'élevait de l'étage du dessus. _

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette explosion ? demandai-je étonnée. _

_-Je crois que ça vient de la section scientifique… _

_-Ils travaillent encore à cette heure ?_

_-Faut croire… _

_Une chose rose passa par-dessus le balcon du haut et se dirigea dangereusement sur nous. Reever passa la tête par la fenêtre et nous hurla : _

_-Attention ! C'est une bombe !!_

_Je ne réagis pas assez vite. La bombe se rapprocha de moi en émettant une drôle de chanson. A regarder de plus près on pouvait distinguer qu'elle avait une forme spéciale, on aurait dit une peluche rose qui criait « mélofée, mélofée ». _

_Daisya fut plus rapide. Il prit appui sur la rambarde et sauta afin d'arriver à hauteur de la bombe, et shoota de toute ses forces dedans, l'envoyant voltiger 5 m plus loin. Dans un nouveau tremblement, elle explosa, projetant des bouts de mélofée (3)__ un peu partout. Mais Daisya avait mal calculé son coup et faillit passer par-dessus le balcon et dégringoler dans le vide. Je le rattrapai avant, en le saisissant par le T-shirt et ce fut de mon côté qu'il bascula, me tombant dessus. _

_Au dessus on pouvait entendre Reever gueuler : _

_-Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous avez failli tuer deux exorcistes à vous tout seul ! _

_-Ma Poké-Bombe !!!! Toute cassée !!!!_

_-Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle Grand Intendant ?! _

_-Euh… Daisya… tu m'étouffes… _

_Toujours couché sur, celui-ci se dépêcha de se relever, rouge comme une pivoine. _

_-Désolé… _

_Il m'aida à me relever et on se regarda longuement. Puis en même temps, on éclata de rire. Bon d'accord, on avait failli finir explosés par un pokémon rose et Daisya écrasé en bas de la montagne où s'élevait la Congrégation, mais tout ce qu'on put faire c'est rire de plus belle. Toujours euphorique je fermai les yeux, me tenant les côtes. C'est alors que je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, Daisya avait arrêté de rire et je m'arrêtai aussi. Il m'attira contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes… _

…

_Kate et moi étions dans la chapelle… on venait d'apprendre la mort de notre maréchal. _

_-C'est bizarre… Même si on ne le voyait pas souvent… il va me manquer… _

_Kate déposa une fleur blanche sur l'autel et fit le signe de la croix. Je l'imitai. _

_-Moi aussi…_

_Nous regardâmes l'autel longuement, ravalant notre peine. C'est alors que quelqu'un m'attrapa par les hanches et m'attira contre lui. Je me retournai pour regarder Daisya__3__. Kate s'éclipsa et il me murmura : _

_-J'ai appris pour ton maître… Je vais devoir partir avec Kanda et Marie retrouver le nôtre… _

_-Tu pars quand ? _

_-Demain… je dois retrouver Kanda en Espagne… _

_Je me blottis dans ses bras, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Cette fois c'était sérieux, un maréchal était mort et c'était un membre du clan Noah..._

_-Fais attention à toi… _

_-Bah… c'est juste botter les fesses à quelques Akuma… c'est pas si grave. _

_On resta comme ça un bon moment, puis il s'écarta et dit : _

_-Bon… je dois aller préparer mes affaires pour demain… je serai dans ma chambre. _

_-Ok._

_Cette nuit là, je la passai avec lui mais quand je me réveillai au matin, il était déjà parti. J'avais la terrible impression que je ne le reverrai plus jamais… et mes peurs étaient fondées… _

_..._

_Il y avait beaucoup d'effervescence dans le couloir ce matin là. Kate et moi nous réveillâmes à cause du bruit mais on n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Pourtant je fus bien obligée car quelqu'un frappa à la porte en disant : _

_-Euh… Lizzie… désolé de te déranger aussi tôt… mais… il y a quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone… _

_J'avais reconnu la voix de Reever. Etonnée, j'allai ouvrir. Il était accompagné d'un golem qui voletait autour de lui. La voix de Marie s'éleva du petit volatile noir. _

_-Lizzie… c'est toi ? _

_Mes mains se mirent à trembler… je n'aimais pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. _

_-Euh… oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _

_-… (aucune réponse) _

_-Marie ! Dis-moi quoi ! C'est au sujet de Daisya ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? répétai-je, moitié criant moitié pleurant. _

_-Je suis désolé, Lizzie… Mais Daisya est mort… on l'a retrouvé assassiné de la même façon que le maréchal Yeegar… _

_Je tombai à genoux. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi. J'entendis Marie et Kate discuter puis je sentis les bras de ma sœur se refermer autour de moi et je déversai toute ma tristesse, le visage complètement défait par les larmes… _

…

Lizzie se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le réfectoire.

Ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler et elle voulait voir Kate.

Elle la retrouva au réfectoire en compagnie d'Allen. Kathleen chantait une comptine française et Allen l'écoutait buvant chacune de ses paroles.

Elle termina sa chanson par « … vous racontait la vie, vous racontait l'histoire d'un petit âne gris. » et Allen de s'exclamer, les yeux larmoyant :

-Elle est trop triste ta chanson ! Pauvre petit âne gris !!!!

Elle regarda la scène avec horreur. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! On était en guerre et si Allen mourait, Kate vivrait la même chose qu'elle et ça elle ne pourrait pas le supporter !

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table où ils déjeunaient et appela :

-Kate ! Où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais partout !

Et sans attendre une réponse de la part de sa sœur, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena en dehors du réfectoire sous le regard étonné du jeune homme.

* * *

_Chibi : argh ! c'est fini de rire, on dirait... bon, vous pouvez le dire franchement : Naru est une sadique ! (et encore, vous n'avez rien vu...) _

_Et un grand bravo à Komui-sama-de-Naru qui arrive à s'incruster dans n'importe quel chapitre et qui repousse très très loin les limites du pétage de plombs... Une Poké-bombe XD_

1 _Chibi : !! je veux un fanart XD_

2 C'est vrai… on a jamais vu Daisya sans sa capuche. Sauf dans l'anime, où on le voit étant petit (pour ceux qui n'ont lu que le manga). Physiquement, il ressemble à Kiba dans Naruto. Donc imaginez Kiba avec le maquillage de Daisya et en un peu plus vieux !

3 Puisque c'était ça ^^' Komui invente vraiment des trucs bizarres…

_Re-Chibi, de la part de Naru qui a dû zapper le mot de fin (c'est à ça que je sers ^^) : merci beaucoup d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici ! Surtout si vous aviez oublié la fic, depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas été updatée ^^" Reviews ?_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Chibi : Konbanwa minna-san, voici le dernier chapitre.

Tout est toujours à Hoshino-sama sauf Kate et Lizzie, le rating n'a pas changé et le genre... ah, on passe au drama.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Une triste disparition...**

* * *

En après-midi, Allen fut appelé au bureau de Komui. Quand il arriva, les jumelles y étaient déjà, assises sur une chaise.

Quand il s'assit à côté d'elles, Lizzie lui lança un regard noir mais Kate lui sourit timidement.

-Bon, vous voilà tous réunis. Voici la mission : En Espagne, un château est dit hanté par un fantôme, des traqueurs sont déjà sur place et on pense à une _Innocence. _Vous irez donc, ensemble, la chercher avant que le Comte Millénaire tombe dessus. Le château s'élève sur une montagne qui longe la ville de Torroella au nord du pays. (1) Bonne chance à tous les trois !!

Lizzie n'adressa pas la parole à Allen pendant tout le voyage … Il ne comprit pas pourquoi un tel changement de personnalité en une nuit.

Kate s'avança vers lui et lui dit à voix basse :

-Ne t'en fais pas … Elle est un peu jalouse que je sois restée avec toi la nuit dernière…

Allen remit ses souvenirs de la veille en place et se remémora sa petite balade nocturne …

-Ah … (Quelle réaction … à mon avis l'autre soir, il était somnambule ^^')

******

_La nuit précédente : _

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je t'interdis de parler seule avec un garçon !_

_Lizzie savait bel et bien que ce qu'elle venait de dire était purement égoïste. Kate s'offusqua._

_-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?_

_-Les histoires de cœur n'apportent que des ennuis !_

_Kate savait très bien où elle voulait en venir et répondit :_

_-Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Allen ! C'est juste un ami ! En plus il est amoureux de Lenalee ! (2)_

_Lizzie ne fit pas attention à son dernier commentaire et dit :_

_-Entre ami et petit ami, il n'y qu'un pas à faire !_

_Kate commença à se fâcher :_

_-Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse !_

_Elle dégagea sa main de l'emprise de sa sœur._

_-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je veux juste te protéger ! On est en guerre !! Ce n'est pas le moment de conter fleurette !_

_Kate regarda sa sœur et siffla entre ses dents :_

_-La guerre ne t'a pas empêchée de t'amuser avec Daisya !_

_A peine avait-elle dit cette phrase qu'elle le regretta. Les yeux de Lizzie se remplirent de larmes._

_-Ohh, Liz !!! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça !!_

_-Mais tu l'as dit…_

_Et avec un regard empli de haine, elle s'en alla, laissant sa sœur seule dans le couloir._

******

Ils arrivèrent à Barcelone vers midi et partit vers Torroella en charrette. Au soir, ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne.

-C'est ça… le château ? dit Allen en levant les yeux vers la forme sombre du bâtiment.

-Ben… faut croire… dit Kate.

Ils escaladèrent la montagne par les sentiers. Arrivés à mi-chemin, des Akuma de niveau 1 et 2 les attaquèrent.

-Manquait plus que ça…

Lizzie, qui était de mauvaise humeur, sortit son arbalète et commença à tirer sur les premiers Akuma qui se présentaient.

D'autres entourèrent Kate et Allen et bloquèrent le passage.

En voyant ça, Allen cria à Lizzie de continuer à avancer pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des monstres.

Lizzie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa au pas de course le reste du chemin menant au château. Elle passa le portail et regarda autour d'elle, elle vit une lumière verte au milieu de la cour. Elle se dirigea vers la lumière en pensant à l'_Innocence _…

Allen était en train de se battre contre trois Akuma de niveau 1, quand un niveau 2 arriva. Il ressemblait à un taureau géant.

-Exorcisteeeess !!! grogna-t-il. Je vais vous réduire en bouillie !!!!! (Leurs dialogues ne sont pas toujours très intelligents)

Allen ne fit pas attention à lui et s'en débarrassa assez facilement. (Maintenant qu'il a tué un super Akuma de niveau 4, les niveaux 2 lui paraissent complètement médiocres)

Kate, elle, avait plus de mal… trois Akuma de niveau 2 l'entouraient, en plus elle s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, seule, au dessus. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers le château et ne faisait pas attention aux Akuma… Par deux fois elle faillit se faire écraser par la massue d'un des Akuma mais Allen vint à son secours.

La lumière n'était pas l'_Innocence _mais un truc qui ressemblait à un chat sauf qu'il était vert …

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Miaaaaaa… Le chat miaula et partit en courant en traversant les jambes de Lizzie.

-Un chat-fantôme ?

A ce moment, un fantôme de cuisinier apparut, un balai en main, courant après un chien-fantôme qui lui avait volé une volaille(-fantôme).

Lizzie écarquilla les yeux. C'était un spectacle assez drôle, le château avait l'air abandonné pourtant les gens qui y vivaient il y a des centaines d'années étaient toujours animés de vie.

Elle rentra dans le château et fouilla dans toutes les pièces pour trouver l'_Innocence. _

Aucun des fantômes ne fit attention à elle et elle finit par découvrir où setrouvait l'Innocence_. _

Dans une des tours, il y avait une rose dans un bocal (un peu comme dans « La belle et la bête » VIVE DISNEY !!!!!). Une lumière verte émanait de la fleur.

Elle cassa le bocal et attrapa la fleur qui se flétrit et se transforma en fragment d'_Innocence. _

-Enfin… te voilà.

-Génial ! Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille et me la remettre.

Lizzie sursauta et se retourna. Un homme se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Il portait un chapeau haut-de-forme et avait des stigmates sur le front…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lizzie serra l'_Innocence _contre elle. Vous êtes un Noah, c'est ça ?

-Bonne déduction. Je me présente, Tyki Mikk, et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

Lizzie se rappela ce que Komui avait dit au sujet de ce Tyki Mikk. Elle se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête.

-C'est toi qui as tué Daisya !!!

-Daisya… Daisya… euh… je ne me rappelle plus… attends, je vais demander.

Il sortit une carte de sa poche et lui parla :

-Il n'y aurait pas un certain Daisya dans la liste de ceux que j'aurai déjà éliminés ?

-Nooooonnn !!!! Aucunnnn Daisyaaaaa !!!!

Un petit personnage dans la carte lui répondait d'une voix triste.

-Ahhh !!! Ca me revient maintenant !! Ce n'était pas un jeune homme avec une clochette, et qui s'en servait comme ballon de foot ?

-C'est vraiment toi qui l'as tué, alors ? La voix de Lizzie se brisa.

-Ben… il était sur mon passage… il gênait, alors je l'ai éliminé…

Il disait ça tout en replaçant son chapeau après avoir refait ses cheveux.

-Espèce de … Lizzie tira une flèche qui effleura la joue de Tyki lui faisant une griffe profonde.

Tyki sursauta, se tenant la joue.

-Wahhhh !!! Tu vises bien ! Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre en colère comme ça… ça déforme ton si joli visage.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?! Il n'était même pas sur ta liste !! Sa voix se brisait.

-Ohhh … Tu étais amoureuse de lui.

Lizzie rougit de colère, elle avait toujours voulu se venger et maintenant elle en avait la possibilité.

-La ferme ! Elle tira une autre flèche mais Tyki l'évita facilement.

-Voyons… cesse de t'énerver et dis-moi ton joli prén…

-Ta gueule !! Elle essaya de décocher une nouvelle fois une flèche mais Tyki, qui avait prévu une nouvelle attaque, attrapa le bras de la jeune fille si vite qu'elle ne pu réagir.

- Cesse de te tourmenter comme ça… Quand tu es fâchée, tu laisses beaucoup trop d'ouvertures.

Lui tordant le bras, il lui fit lâcher son arbalète. Elle leva le genou et frappa Tyki entre les jambes (3). Tyki desserra sa prise et Lizzie se dégagea. Elle courut vers la fenêtre de la tour et lança du plus loin qu'elle pût l'_Innocence _et se retourna d'un air triomphant vers le Noah. Celui-ci se relevait tant bien que mal.

-Ah… C'est malin ce que tu viens de faire… Ca me prendra beaucoup plus de temps pour la retrouver.

-Tu ne la retrouveras pas aussi facilement. Mes amis tomberont dessus bien avant toi !

-Et merde …Tyki replaça son haut-de-forme. Tant pis, je me contenterai de la tienne, alors… Avec un peu de chance les Akuma la trouveront avant tes amis…

Et il ramassa l'arbalète à ses pieds.

Lizzie ferma les yeux, une larme roulant sur son visage, et murmura :

-Désolée…Kathleen…

*******

Allen courait le plus rapidement possible vers le château, Kate derrière lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un truc dur le heurta de plein fouet, l'assommant presque.

-Aïe ! C'est quoi ce machin !!

Il baissa les yeux et vit que c'était une _Innocence_.

-On nous attaque avec nos propres armes, maintenant !!

Allen courait dans toutes les directions, complètement choqué. Kate le regarda un sourcil levé :

-Mais non, espèce d'idiot, c'est sûrement Lizzie qui nous l'a envoyé.

-Ah oui … C'est vrai que ça me paraissait bizarre qu'ils nous lancent les _Innocences_ alors que leur but est de les détruire…

Kathleen ne l'écoutait pas.

-Lizzie a sûrement des ennuis pour nous l'envoyer de cette façon. On doit se dépêcher.

Allen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils repartirent, tout les deux, en courant.

Allen, qui était de nouveau en tête, remarqua que Kate ne suivait pas. Il se retourna et la regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Mon arme…

Allen regarda l'arc de Kate qui s'effritait dans ses mains… une fine poussière verte s'éparpilla dans un coup de vent.

Un hurlement s'éleva du château …

-Elizabeth !!

*******

Tyki descendit les escaliers de la tour, tout en sifflotant et en lançant et rattrapant un bouton. Il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et regarda le prénom gravé dessus : Elizabeth Tomson.

-Dommage… Elle avait un si joli prénom…

Il rajusta son chapeau et se dirigea vers la cour.

-Tyki !!

Une fillette lui sauta dessus, s'accrochant à sa gorge.

-Road ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Le Prince m'a demandé de venir te chercher ^^ Il veut qu'on mange tous en famille aujourd'hui…. Il nous a fait des hamburgers !!

-Tsss… Encore !

-Au fait, Tyki ?

-Mmm… ?

-Ils te servent à quoi tous ces boutons ?

-C'est un secret….

Road se mit à bouder et à taper Tyki avec ses poings.

-Méchant ! Méchant ! Dis-le moi !!

Et ils partirent tout les deux par la porte rose de Road.

*******

-Lizzie !!

Allen et Kate parcoururent le château de fond en comble et cherchèrent Elizabeth dans toutes les pièces.

Kate grimpa les marches de la tour quatre à quatre en criant le nom de sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux.

Allen la suivait tant bien que mal.

-Lizzie ! Tu es …

Elle avait déjà atteint le dessus de la tour et avait ouvert la porte. Allen regarda par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans tout le château puis un hurlement plaintif s'éleva d'au dessus, suivi par des sanglots.

Allen grimpa ce qui lui restait des marches et rejoignit Kate dans la pièce, se doutant déjà de ce qu'il y verrait.

Celle-ci, complètement effondrée, était agenouillée devant ce qui ressemblait à un crucifix à l'envers.

Quand il vit ce qui était attaché à la croix (bien qu'il s'en doute depuis longtemps) son estomac se retourna et lui aussi tomba à genoux en sanglots. (4)

**********

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Komui leva les yeux de ses feuilles et vit Kathleen rentrer dans la pièce.

-Excuse moi de te déranger… Je voulais te demander une faveur avant de partir.

Depuis la mission en Espagne, elle avait beaucoup maigri et de grosses cernes se dessinaient en dessous de ses yeux.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux partir ? Tu pourrais rester comme traqueur ou juste nous aider dans les labos…

-Non… Je préfère m'en aller… Merci quand même pour la proposition.

Komui grogna tristement.

-J'aurai au moins essayé… Alors, cette faveur … ?

Kathleen se tordit les doigts et regarda ses pieds.

-Je sais que … habituellement… on ne rend pas les corps des exorcistes aux familles et qu'ils sont incinérés ici… mais vu que je suis la seule famille de Lizzie et que je pars… je voulais savoir si je pouvais m'en aller avec le cercueil de ma sœur …

Komui regarda longuement Kathleen et finit par dire :

-Je crois que je peux faire une exception à la règle…

-Tu es sûre que tu veux t'en aller ?

Lenalee regardait Kathleen, les yeux remplis de larmes. Sa ressemblance avec Komui était frappante.

Tous les exorcistes s'était rassemblés dans le grand hall de la Congrégation pour faire leurs adieux à Kathleen.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère… Non, désolée, j'ai pris ma décision, je ne pense pas que je pourrais rester ici avec tous les souvenirs de ma sœur…

Lenalee, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes, prit Kathleen dans ses bras et elles se mirent à pleurer toutes les deux ensemble. Après ces adieux plus qu'émouvants, elle se tourna vers Lavi et se mit sur la pointe des pieds (c'est fou à quel point les garçons grandissent vite) et au grand étonnement de tous l'embrassa du coin des lèvres.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se recula. (Sans même un « Strike »)

-Voilà ! Comme ça, on aura tenu une de nos promesses… Bien sûr, tu n'auras qu'un seul baiser au lieu des deux promis.

Sans attendre de réaction, elle se tourna vers Kanda qui, instinctivement, se recula.

-Gomen na sai…

Kanda sursauta en entendant sa langue natale et regarda Kathleen sans émettre de commentaire.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de tous ce que ma sœur et moi t'avons fait endurer. Nous voulions seulement voir une autre réaction sur ton visage… Tu es toujours en train de râler et on ne t'a jamais vu sourire…

Kanda ne répondit pas, mais évita le regard de Kathleen. Celle-ci, déçue murmura :

-On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie …

Elle continua le tour en disant au revoir à chacun des exorcistes présents et finit le tour par Allen. Quand elle arriva en face de lui, elle le serra très fort dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Merci et désolé.

Après ça, elle prit sa petite valise et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quatre traqueurs la suivirent en portant le cercueil de sa sœur.

- Adieu.

Allen se demanda pourquoi elle s'excusait mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle venait de sortir que déjà la moitié des exorcistes présents s'étaient dispersés, certains parce qu'ils avaient encore des choses à faire (dont Kanda) et d'autres pour cacher leur tristesse (dont Lenalee).

C'est alors qu'Allen se mit à courir vers la porte, il l'ouvrit, repéra Kathleen et cria :

-Kate ! Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est un au-revoir ! Je te promets qu'on vengera ta sœur et que ce jour là, on viendra chez toi pour t'annoncer que la guerre est finie ! Promis !

Kate se retourna et regarda Allen qui lui faisait signe de la main. De nouveau, ce n'était plus Allen mais bien le petit garçon en haillons qui lui souriait.

Une brise chaude fouetta ses cheveux et un doux carillon, comme celui d'une clochette, se fit entendre. On était au début de l'été.

Kathleen sourit, ferma les yeux, respirant à pleins poumons, et partit sans un regard en arrière en faisant un dernier signe de main.

De toute évidence, le petit garçon l'avait pardonnée du mal que sa sœur et elle lui avaient fait, et elle avait le pressentiment que Lizzie aussi le savait.

FIN.

* * *

1 : N de l'A. : Il existe réellement, bien que ce soit un fort je l'ai toujours appelé « Le château de Torroella » (si si, c'est vrai je ne mens pas ^^).

2 : Véridique ! Je suis persuadée que le manga va finir comme cela !

3 : Et là tous les garçons qui lisent ma fic (si il y en a) se disent : Putain, le pauvre….

4 : Chibi : Vous comprenez pourquoi Drama, maintenant ? TT^TT

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **

Désolée pour tous ceux qui pensent que j'aurais bâclé l'histoire.

Je vous le dis tout net : Ce n'est pas vrai !!! (Chibi : c'est ça le pire --")

J'avais, depuis le début, l'intention de tuer une des jumelles… (Chibi : argh !! mais dites-lui qu'elle n'a pas de coeur ! Elizabeth TT)

Je ne supporte pas de changer l'histoire principale, du coup, les persos que je rajoute soit je les tue soit je les fais partir … (je sais ça fait gore, tout ça… et non ! Je ne suis pas sadique ! .) (Chibi : mais si !)

Même chose pour les couples… je ne supporte pas de rajouter un perso qui s'approprie le personnage principal.

Soit je prends un couple déjà mis dès le départ, soit je fais des sous-entendus (sauf pour mes fics Yuvi ^^) (Chibi : /s'étrangle/) Un peu comme le fait qu'Elizabeth était amoureuse de Daisya… ça choquait pas, puisqu'il était mort…

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et j'espère que cette fic vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop dégoûtés par la fin… (Chibi : /tousse tousse/)

Encore merci.

Naru12021

Ps : N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires genre « C'est nul ! T'es qu'une sadique ! » ou alors « Je ne voyais de meilleure fin possible à cette fic ! Bravo ! » (Je sais personne ne pensera ça, mais c'est pas grave je peux toujours rêver…)

(Chibi : pour rejoindre le fanclub des jumelles ou celui de Naru-est-une-sadique, y a qu'à demander aussi ^^ Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic ! que vous ayez reviewé ou pas, et même si vous tombez dessus seulement après, merci ! (et bien sûr, dans ce cas-là, Naru voudra une review ^^))

* * *


End file.
